My Chosen OneMy Genius
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: What happens when Fabian finds Nina kissing Eddie? How will he take it? FABINA VERY TINY HINT OF PEDDIE FABTRICIA FRIENDSIP! ENJOY!


**Hi Fanfiction readers. Thanks for clicking on this story! i-love-u-4eva-and-always gave me this idea she's done a similar version, only it's Peddie, so after reading this, go check it out!  
Without further ado I give you my creation!**

**Enjoy!**

Fabian POV

I am in my room strumming my guitar, when I get a text from Nina it reads: 'Fabian the Genuis (that's what she's nicknamed me) I have something to tell you, in the common room.' So I gently put down my guitar and made my way through the hall to the common room. Where, unfortunately, I saw a sight that sickened me. NINA WAS KISSING EDDIE!

"Nina!" I screamed "What the hell are you doing? No, I don't want to know, I can see it's pretty obvious! How could you? You promised! We're through!" I left ignoring the pleas of my, now, ex-girlfriend.

How could she? She promised me she'd never cheat on me! My whole reason for living has gone, I'm dead!

But should I have heard her out?

No, she cheated after she promised she never would especially with Eddie. She knew how sensitive I'd be after Charlotte. (that's a story for another day.)

I remember that night so clearly when she promised she'd never cheat on me but she did. Yet she said it with so much confidence, like she knew it would never happen, but here we are.

Flashback

"Nina, we need to talk." I said bracing myself for this conversation.

"Yeah." Was all she said before we walked down to my room.

"Nina," I started "Do you know whose bed that is? Its Eddie's. Now, I know he's your protector and maybe you're meant to be together, I don't know but your with me now and I need you to promise me something. NEVER cheat on me then specifically with Eddie. You know what happened with Charlotte and I can't take that risk. Please promise me."

She nodded "I promise. But you have to promise me something in return."

"Anything." I said because it was true I'd do anything for her from getting her a drink to dying.

"Promise me you'll never cheat on me either, specifically with Patricia." She asked, I had to stifle a laugh because A) She's Eddie's and B) Can you see me and Patricia together? Seriously?

"I promise." We sealed our 'vows' with a kiss.

So, even after that she still cheated! Even after she promised! And there's only one thing left to do, which could physically kill me, tell Patricia.

I went to Patricia's room and knocked, she answered the door. I asked "Is there anyone in there with you?"

"No," she replied "Why?"

"You may need to sit down," I started "Patricia before I start you need to promise me not to hurt me, OK?" She nodded. "Nina... cheated... on me with..." I took a breath. "Eddie." I looked at her and she just sat there still, which if I'm being honest freaked me out, it didn't last long.

"WHAT? Don't lie to me Fabian, it isn't funny. He'd never do that."

"I'm not! Why would I? You have to trust me. Please."

"OK, I believe you. Now, excuse me I have to go to 'talk' to Eddie!" I knew she was going to hurt him, but I didn't care he deserved it, plus he and Nina both hurt me enough.

I slumped down to my room, thinking about every moment I had with Nina from her bumping into Patricia to now, from every kiss, every date, every word.

I heard a soft knock at my door, and went to answer it.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said, annoyed.

"You just did." She replied as I chuckled "But you don't have to, just listen. Fabian, you don't understand." I scoffed. "What is there to understand, you kissed him, Nina, not me." I said.

"OK, Fabian, I hate to pull out this card but I have to. You kissed Joy."

"But I thought she was you!" I defended. "Don't try that with me, because you and Joy were in the same dress/mask. Eddie and I look nothing alike."

"Well, Eddie and I we had 2 reasons 1 we wanted to see if it enhanced our connection. And 2 we wanted to see if there were any sparks between us and FYI there wasn't." She explained.

"Nina, couldn't you have told me before you started, and anyway you sent me a text saying that you wanted me to see you." I said defending myself.

"I texted you to tell you what I just did, and you walked in a little earlier than expected."

OK I feel stupid I should've trusted her.

"Uh oh. Patricia is probably beating Eddie to a pulp now, c'mon. And it's because I told her about the whole cheating on us thing." As I pulled her off my bed taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers. But when we got there they were 'making-out' as my favourite American put it. Putting my finger to my lips I shushed her then lifted her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I put her down on my bed, as I began to talk.

"Look, Nina, I know I've been stupid, breaking up with you but can we just consider it a misunderstanding and move on, as we were before? So, you can be my girlfriend again. Please?"

"Yes, Fabian the Genius. I'd love to." She replied making me the happiest man alive.

'Why not? You might as well.' I thought.

"Nina?" I asked getting her to look up at me "I love you." I held my breath.

Its funny isn't it? How words can make you, or break you, make you happy, make you sad, make you feel like you're alive, make you feel like you're dead, and change your whole life around. Just words.

"I love you too; you'll forever be Fabian my genius."

"As you'll forever be My Chosen One."

We kissed and forever those words kept me going through everything. Because I loved her and she loved me.

I love you.

**There you go! Hoped you enjoyed that cute little one=shot!**

**Review please!**

**Remember to go check out i-love-u-4eva-and-always Peddie version but it's not exactly the same and it's a multi-chap incomplete when I wrote this!**

**Wolfienjhoanf**


End file.
